Dream Come True
by HiwatariTakao001
Summary: "Kai just did not understand what Takao saw in Hiromi. She was prissy, snobby, and did not give a crap about his love life, much less being part of his love life. She did not see the whole of Takao's good side, unlike Kai. It just did not make sense!" Tyka Songfic. One-sided Tyhil and one-sided KaiHil. May become a twoshot if it gets enough requests.


**Hello, whoever is reading this! Welcome to this fanfic! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle! Please note that...**

 **Please note that...**

 _ **Italics is either thoughts or song lyrics.**_

 _ **Italics and underline is a flashback.**_

 **Please also note that my computer is screwing up so the italics and underlines may be a little weird.**

 **Note that I do not own "Dream come True" by Jeff Williams.**

 **Also, this may become a twoshot if enough people request it!**

 **Anyways, here is the story:**

* * *

"Hello, Hiromi!" Takao smiled at Hiromi, running up to her when she entered the dojo. Kai watched from a distance, a frown on his face.

Hiromi sighed, "What do you want, Takao?"

"I have two tickets to the new Barbara Dunkelman movie, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Takao asked, a hopeful expression on his face.

Hiromi glared at him, "No."

Takao's jaw dropped, "Whaaaa…? Why not?"

"Because I wouldn't go on a date with someone like you," Hiromi said,

I would, Kai thought, feeling happy that Hiromi rejected him.

"Well, I am never giving up on you!" Takao said boldly.

Kai just sighed as he began to walk towards them, _Why do you waste your time like this? Can't you see that I'm available?_

Kai just did not understand what Takao saw in Hiromi. She was prissy, snobby, and did not give a crap about his love life, much less being part of his love life. She did not see the whole of Takao's good side, unlike Kai. It just did not make sense!

 _I've been watching you lately,_

 _Chasing your tail and it drives me crazy._

 _You'll never get that girl._

 _She don't see in you the things that I can see,_

 _The girl's ice cold-it's ain't meant to be,_

 _Look in every land and port in the world._

And no matter what Kai tried, he could not get Takao to notice him:

 _"Hey, Takao," Kai said in a monotone voice as he walked into the room they slept in._

 _"What's up Kai?" Takao was sitting on his futon, cleaning Dragoon._

 _"Did you know that Barbara Dunkelman movie is out?" Kai asked and Takao looked up, his eyes gleaming in joy,_

 _"REALLY?!" Takao exclaimed,_

 _"Yeah," Kai said, almost starting to smile. Keyword being "almost." "Would like to come with me tomorrow to see it?"_

 _Takao's face fell, "Sorry Kai, I have plans tomorrow. Maybe some other time?"_

 _"Oh…" Kai said, "...right…"_

Then here is Takao, at the dojo the next day, asking Hiromi to the movie! Kai clenched his fists angrily, _That backstabbing fucktard._ (I just started watching Red vs. Blue, so forgive my language.)

Why couldn't Takao be with him? Was it because he was too tall? Because he was a loner and Takao was…well, not a loner? Because he was a boy? Well, no matter what, Kai was also not giving up!

 _I've been spending time wondering why,_

 _Nothin' that I do can catch your eye._

 _Just can't capture your attention._

 _Maybe I'm too tall or not your type,_

 _But I'm not giving up, I'll get it right._

 _Being close to you is my intention._

"Hey." Kai interrupted Takao and Hiromi's argument. He glared at them, "It's time to train."

Hiromi blushed slightly, "Y-Yes Kai."

Takao grinned as he pumped his fist, "All right! Time to take my Dragoon for a spin again! It seems like it has been forever since I launched him!"

Kai sighed, "You were beyblading before Hiromi got here," and Takao sweatdropped,

"That's not the point!" Takao grinned and Kai knew what was going through his mind: _I am going to impress Hiromi with my new move!_

Kai looked at Hiromi, "Can you go to the kitchen to get the snacks?"

"Y-Yes Kai," Hiromi said before rushing off to the kitchen.

Kai turned to Takao, "I know you want to impress her with your new move."

"How did you know?" Takao asked him.

"I have my ways. Anyways, you cannot show it to her," Kai said,

"Why not?" Takao asked, slightly pouting,

"Because it is not fully developed yet," Kai said, "unless you want your chances of being with her to be screwed, I suggest you take my advice."

Takao was silent while he thought about it. After a good 30 seconds, he nodded, "That makes sense. I guess I will impress her with a different move."

 _Dammit!_ Kai thought angrily as his plan backfired.

"You baka, Takao," Kai whispered,

 _I see more in you_

Than _the rest of them do,_

 _And I'm not gonna let you fall._

 _I'll swallow my pride,_

 _Time after time,_

 _Cuz you're worth it all._

 _Whenever I think of you,_

 _And how I wish you only knew,_

 _You might be my dream come true._

 _But what do I have to do to make you notice me?_

It's not like this was a schoolgirl crush either. Kai was in love with Takao, which made this situation so much better. It's also not like all their "special moments" helped. In fact, one of those "special moments" was the reason why Kai was dealing with this crap:

 _Kai was laying on the roof, staring at the night sky above him. The stars above him glowed with all their might. Kai was just starting to drift off to sleep when a voice whispered, "Kai."_

 _Kai's dismissed the noise as a figment of his imagination._

 _"Hi Kai."_

 _Kai's eyes opened, now awake. He groaned, still very sleepy, "What the fuck do you want now, Takao?"_

 _Takao rolled his eyes, "Looks like someone's grumpy. Fine, I will leave." Takao turned to leave, but as fast as the Flash, Kai sat up and grabbed Takao's arm._

 _Kai growled, "You woke me up and now I am awake. You have 10 seconds to run or do something else before I beat the living shit out of you."_

 _"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Takao said, pointing at the stars in the sky,_

 _"5 seconds, Takao."_

 _"I was just lonely and wanted to talk to someone," Takao admitted, "I saw you on the roof and thought "Why not?" So, what do you like to talk about?"_

 _Kai was about to pound him, when Takao asked, "Do you like anyone?"_

 _Kai froze, before replying, "yes."_

 _"Who is it?!" Takao practically jumped on him, excitement in his eyes,_

 _"You, Max, Rei, Kyouju," Kai replied. When he saw Takao's weirded out impression, he sighed, "Of course I would like my friends. We would not be friends if we did not like each other."_

 _"Not like that! I meant do you like like anyone?"_

 _Kai, looked away. "No," he lied. Of course he "like liked" someone. That someone was Takao._

 _Takao sighed disappointedly, "Really?"_

 _"Do you like anyone?" Kai asked, wanting to change the subject,_

 _"Hmm, never thought about that…" Takao said, "Well, Mariam's ok, Julia is scary, Mao is dating Ray, Mathilda is dating Miguel. Well, there's Hiromi…she's not bad. She's cute, and funny, and kind of nice, and…" Takao's voice trailed of as he began to blush, and Kai knew that he just made his mission to get Takao a lot harder._

Kai growled. Takao should forget about Hiromi! She is so bitchy and would never give him a chance (this is in Kai's POV, not my POV on Hiromi. I honestly think she is awesome, though she is kind of a bitch when she is first introduced). Kai would be so much better with Takao than Hiromi!

 _I know that-_

 _You and I we would be alright,_

 _We could dance on the roof, we could light the night._

 _Gotta make you see me in that way._

 _Why don't you,_

 _Forget about the little chick in white? **(1)**_

 _She don't care about you and she's so uptight. (Hey!)_

 _Let me put a smile on your face._

Kai watched again how Takao ran up to Hiromi, offering her a hand with the snacks, trying to strike up another conversation to be shot down by her…again. Kai sighed; Takao will never learn.

Kai knew that Takao was not stupid. He actually could get some good grades in his if he tried. The fact was that Takao was not paying attention to anyone else, other that Hiromi. That's what made him seem stupid. But since Kai knew that Takao was not stupid, he knew that Takao should figure it out and take the hint soon.

 _I can keep on waiting,_

 _Cause my heart I've been saving._

 _I think you're gonna figure it out:_

 _I'm the one for you and there's no one else._

"UGH! FINE!" Kai heard Hiromi yell. He turned to see Hiromi glaring at Takao while Takao looked like he won a million bucks. Hiromi glared at Takao, "I WILL GO WITH YOU TO THAT STUPID BARBARA DUNKELMAN MOVIE!"

Takao's lips spread into a wide grin, " REALLY?!"

"IF IT WILL GET YOU TO SHUT UP!" Hiromi yelled,

Takao smiled, "My lips are sealed."

Kai clenched his fists, anger boiling in his stomach. He will get Takao no matter what! Just not yet…

He first had to get Takao to notice him.

 _I'm gonna win your heart, I'm gonna make you mine,_

 _Come on, come on,_

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on now baby._

 _What do I have to do to make you notice me?_

 _Me?_

 _Notice me?_

 _Notice me?_

Kai turned on his heel and walked away, his scarf dancing behind him.


End file.
